mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Shouko Umie
Shouko Umie (海恵 祥子（うみえ しょうこ） Umie Shōko) is the older sister of Ryouko Umie. In the previous timeline, Shouko was the apparition known as the Rainy Girl (雨中の少女 Uchū no Shōjo).''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 9 Appearance Currently Shouko is a somehow gloomy girl with short black hair, a year older than her sister and Kyousuke Shiroyama.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 1 Part 3 As the Rainy Girl, Shouko's appearance changed depending on the observer. To people like Ryouko and Kyousuke who were aware of her circumstances, Shouko appeared as an eleven years old girl hiding her face with a battered umbrella and wearing a raincoat stained with blood. Meanwhile, Shouko appeared as a normal young girl to those unaware of the rumors surrounding her, like the Meinokawa sisters.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 7 Personality Shouko is protective of her sister. As the Rainy Girl she was willing to sacrifice herself to save her sister and protect her happiness, even if she had to suffer through her murder a second time.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 8 After the timeline was changed Shouko is described by Kyousuke as somehow gloomy, though she clearly cares for her sister. Background In the previous world, Shouko lived with her family in Natsumi City. When she was eleven years old she was killed on the way to school by a man who had undergone genetic tuning, who stabbed her nineteen times in the head with a grass sickle.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 2 Part ? After her death her ghost started appearing around her little sister, creating and spreading the legend of the Rainy Girl. Chronology Light Novel Volume 02 Shouko appeared in front of her little sister and Kyousuke Shiroyama as they were about to leave school.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 1 Part 8 Kyousuke made a contract with Ryouko, but Shouko vanished before they could use an Incense Grenade to make her ghost disappear for good. Shouko would reappear later when Kyousuke and Ryouko were infiltrating a suspicious toy factory on the outskirts of Toy Dream 35.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 5 Shouko also appeared before Kyousuke after he and Ryouko were almost killed by a trap laid by Fuuki Benikomichi and Hayato Yasuzumi. Shouko wordlessly asked Kyousuke to save her sister's world, revealing that her intention had all along been to warn somebody of the plan that had caused her to appear as a side effect.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 3 Part 11 After Kyousuke and Ryouko defeated Fuuki and Hayato, stopping their plan, Shouko reappeared in front of them. Before they could use an Incense Grenade they were interrupted by the Meinokawa sisters. The appearance of Higan and Renge revealed the truth: Shouko was not a ghost. She was still alive, and had been pulled from the past due to Fuuki and Hayato's plan messing with the flow of causality. The White Queen explained the situation to the group, including the fact that the murderer would also appear and come for Shouko. Despite her sister's desire to save her, Shouko refused help, as she didn't want to ruin her sister's world by surviving her murder. After this Shouko vanished, reappearing in the scene of the original murder. She was soon confronted by the murderer. Shouko resigned herself to death, but Kyousuke appeared, stopping the murderer's attack. Kyousuke explained that he had snuck his phone with the GPS activated into her pocket once he figured out the White Queen's plan, and he managed to convince Shouko to live, even if that changed the world. Kyousuke defeated the murderer, saving Shouko's life in the past and altering the world.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Stage 4 Part 9 Later that morning Kyousuke saw both sisters on the way to school.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 02 Ending X-01 Light Novel Volume 03 As he changed classes Kyousuke was called by Shouko, who asked him about her sister's location, as she wanted to give her back a borrowed dictionary. Before leaving, Shouko asked Kyousuke to keep looking after her sister, even mentioning his summoner nickname, revealing she had kept the memories of the previous world. Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters